


Shared Workload

by mistressterably



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Multi, Office Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing is caring.. or just really erotic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Workload

‘Another late night for you, Malcolm?’ You asked as you set the coffee down in front of your boss on his desk, the little curl of steam rising from the hot liquid drawing him to sit up and take the cup. 

‘Too fucking right,’ Malcolm grumbled. ‘way too many cock-sucking bastards yanking my dick but none getting me off. All they’ve fucking accomplished was to stretch my balls to the point of me wanting to rip them off myself just for fucking relief.’ You smiled at his description. You knew he wasn’t being literal, but the image of his cock being stroked and his balls being played with were more than enough to get your juices flowing. Standing beside him, you glanced down at his groin and licked your lips. You were always astounded how he could keep the size of his cock hidden.

‘I still have that transcript to do before I go.’ You said, leaving him for the moment to return to your desk. Malcolm only grunted in acknowledgement as he was stabbing out a response to a message he’d received on his mobile. Back at your desk, you sat there typing away with occasional strokes of your crotch, feeling the dampness spread over your panties. Why did Malcolm have to be so damned hot!? If he knew that you’d seen him changing his suit a number of times to catch glimpses of his impressive cock he’d have either fucked you already (or you hoped that’s what he would do!) or fired you.

By the time you’d finished the transcription of Malcolm’s notes and printed them out, your panties were drenched and you could smell the sex on your fingers from your rubbing. At his office door, you knocked softly and paused for his response before walking in. Malcolm was slouched down in his chair, the television on in his office on low sound as he watched a debate between the party’s Minister of Health and the opposition’s Shadow Minister. The sight was enough to make you want to just unzip his trousers, pull out that large cock of his and slide onto it with your wet pussy. The thought made you smile and you must have made a noise that he heard because Malcolm looked up at you from the television with a questioning look. ‘Sorry to disturb you, Malcolm. All done. You’ll want to scan them over to make sure I’ve unscrambled that shorthand you use.’ You handed them over to him and he took them, glanced at them with a nod and then tossed them on his desk. 

‘Thanks.’ Malcolm mumbled with barely a look at you over his glasses. He had loosened his tie and his suit jacket now graced the back of his chair. ‘Any chance there’s more of that coffee around?’

‘I could make a fresh pot for you but you do need to sleep some time, Malcolm.’ 

‘Sleep is for pussies.’ Malcolm grimaced. ‘Fucking bastards never learn their fucking lines. What do you think? Think rewarding them with the chance to suck my cock would be enough to get them to fucking learn? Or threaten them with fucking them up their tight fucking arses would work better?’

‘I know which I’d prefer.’ You said, unthinking. Malcolm lifted his eyebrows, saying more in that look than any words would say. You felt your cheeks redden.

‘And just which would you prefer, then? Do tell me.’ Malcolm said in a tone that sent a shiver down your spine to your already dripping crotch. 

‘Sucking you off, obviously. Although...’ You glanced at his crotch and then at his eyes, ‘maybe instead of my arse, you’d be fine with my cunt?’

Malcolm laughed. ‘You’ve been in my employ too long. Picking up my crude talk .’ 

‘What better way to get your attention,’ You smiled down at him and moved to stand beside him. ‘It’s either that or casually grope you.’

Malcolm reached out a hand to rest it on your hip. ‘You catch my attention any time you bend over and show me that nice ass of yours.’ He matched his words with his gestures, slipping his hand from your hip to your behind. His large hand seemed made to be perfect for your buttocks. You squeaked in surprise as his grip on your ass became a means for him to pull you closer, pressing your crotch against the arm of his chair. Losing a bit of your balance, you reached out to steady yourself with a hand on his wide thigh. 

Another move of his hand and he was tangling his fingers in your hair to pull you down to kiss him. His tongue swept over your lips before driving into your mouth. As Malcolm practically fucked you with his tongue, he tugged you onto his lap. Swinging your leg over his waist, your skirt hitched up to flash him with your wet panties. He looked at you as you straddled him, his hands on your thighs were stroking up and down your skin and he was licking his lips eagerly. ‘Not just your ass that looks fine.’ Malcolm let his hands explore upwards from your thighs towards your breasts, pulling free your blouse from the waist of your skirt. His large palms cupped your breasts, massaging the soft mounds. Your eyes began to close as you rested your hands on his stomach. 

Where you sat on his lap, you could feel the thickening of his cock as he quickly became aroused. Shifting forward on his thighs, you pressed your wet panties against his growing bulge. 

‘You like that, don’t you?’ Malcolm’s voice was low as he spoke. ‘Get your hand on my cock.’

Obeying, you ran your hands down from his stomach to the tent forming in his trousers. There was a slight tremble in your fingers as you got his belt undone and his zip down. Malcolm groaned as you spread his trousers open to reveal his boxer shorts. Your hand slid back and forth along the thick length of his cock through the thin fabric. Malcolm slid his hands down to push his boxers down and over his thick cock. You moaned at the first close sight of his engorged organ. Swallowing hard, you wrapped your hand around the girth to slide up and down the length, easing his foreskin down every time to expose the pre-cum covered head. He rested his hand around the base of his cock, his fingers dipping down to cup his own balls and massage them. 

‘Still want to suck me off?”

‘More than ever.’ You answered, your tongue licking your lips in anticipation. He helped you to your feet so you could kneel on the floor between his legs. Malcolm then lifted his hips to let you pull his trousers and boxers off. 

Cocking his head to one side, Malcolm watched as you stroked the length of his cock lightly before you leaned forward and ran your tongue from the base to the tip. Your fingers pulling back his foreskin to swirl your tongue around his wet tip, tasting his pre-cum. Enjoying the moment that you’d fantasized about for so long, you tongued every single inch of his cock slowly. Your lips traced the throbbing veins that ran the length, licking and kissing them until you found your way to the tip again and your tongue dove along the slit of his cock, and a large drop of pre-cum landed on your tongue for you to drink it in.

Malcolm’s eyes watched you as you moved up and down his cock, his fingers brushing through your hair gently. ‘You’ve been wanting my cock for a long time.’ He whispered as you sucked him off. ‘Showed you my cock often enough.’ He laughed at the look you shot him even as you were engulfing his cock to take the head in your mouth. ‘Mmm, yeah. I flashed you deliberately. Thought about letting you walk in on me with my hand already on my cock but too many other fucking bastards around all the time. Want you and your pussy all to myself.’

‘You want my pussy?’ You asked, teasing him with a flick of your tongue over the tip of his cock. 

‘Fuck yes.’ Malcolm groaned, his hand tightening around the base of his cock. ‘Let me see your pussy.’

With a last lick up the length of his cock, you left it wet and glistening to stand in front of Malcolm between his legs. His thick, erect organ seemed to throb in his grip as he slowly slid his large hand up and down the length to watch your fingers tease open the buttons of your blouse. A lick of his lips when you reached behind you to release the clasp of your bra and let it fall from your breasts. Malcolm grunted at the sight of your hard nipples. Your fingers went to them, teasing them briefly before you slid your hands down over your stomach to your skirt. Unzipping it, you ran your hands under the waist to ease it over your hips and let it pool around your feet. 

Malcolm leaned forward, hand still pumping his cock. With his free hand, he stopped you from taking your panties off. His lips pressed against the soft lace until he was slowly licking the damp garment with long slow laps of his tongue. You moved your legs further apart and he was diving between your thighs with his tongue. His nose was pressing close against your quivering clit. Both of your hands went to his close cropped hair to urge him on. You moaned as you could feel his lips humming against your skin. 

‘So tasty,’ Malcolm mumbled as he pulled back slightly from your crotch, his long fingers running back and forth over your pussy through your panties. ‘So wet. Bet my cock will slide inside easy.’

‘God, yes.’ You moaned and moved closer to him, his hand pulling you closer until you could feel the throbbing of his cock through your panties. WIth a slow rocking of your hips, you slid back and forth along the rigid shaft. Malcolm’s mouth fell open as you rubbed his cock against your wet panties. 

Malcolm bent forward to lick your hard nipples, sucking hard on them each in turn. With his hands cupping your buttocks, he urged you to thrust your hips faster. Reaching down to your crotch, you slipped your hand under his hard cock to press it against you. The thick head teased you as you moved over it. The faster you ground against him, the harder he sucked on your nipples to make you moan. His lips thrummed against your skin as he moaned deep in his throat. He pulled away after a few furious minutes of constant friction on his cock, growling with pleasure. ‘Fuck, don’t stop, darling. You’ll have me cumming soon.’ 

Your free hand tightened on his shoulder, bracing yourself to grind harder and faster. You felt like your own pussy was going to explode with your own orgasm the way the head of his cock rubbed against you. Malcolm’s breath became more ragged until he was gasped and gripped his cock in his fist, pumping furiously on it until he came with a strangled cry. The jet of his cum shot onto your dripping panties, staining it with thick wet semen. Leaning forward, you almost collapsed on top of him. 

With a grin, Malcolm held you steady in his arms and tucked some of your long brunette hair back behind your ear, getting it out of your face. ‘Not often a woman can make me blow without taking me in their pussy.’ His lips found yours for hungry kiss, his hand once more caressing your breast.

‘Sweet fucking Christ, Malcolm! Did you hear that fucking twat? The Minister just fucking blew the immigration numbers out into the open before they were supposed to fucking….. Holy fucking hell…’ Jamie had thrown open Malcolm’s office door, storming in in a full on venting rage without knocking or other warning. In his rage, he hadn’t taken any notice of Malcolm and you until he was just a few steps away. Shocked at his interruption, you tried to cover your breasts as best you could, thinking fast as to what you could say or do to get out of the situation. 

‘Jamie! You goddamn fucking arse-licking cunt! I’ve told you how many fucking times to not fucking storm in here when it’s late at fucking night!’ Malcolm made no move to cover the sight of his still rigid, wet cock as it rested against his body. ‘Sorry, darling. Jamie’s got the sense of a fucking empty ballock after he’s been fucking gang banged by the office staff.’

‘Malcolm! You .. you…’ Jamie stammered but couldn’t take his eyes off your naked chest despite your efforts to hide your nudity from him. ‘You are seriously fucking the hottest woman on your staff here.. In your fucking office??’

‘Fucking clue in, Jamie!’ Malcolm rolled his eyes at his colleague. ‘She’s still got her fucking panties on, I haven’t actually fucked her yet!’

‘Wait..’ You stood there, pressed against Malcolm, looking from Malcolm to Jamie and back again. ‘He knows you… ‘

Malcolm groaned. ‘Fucking thanks Jamie.’

‘Yeah, I know he fucks people in his fucking office. You’re not the fucking first.’ Jamie grinned crookedly. ‘The surprising part is that he didn’t fucking warn me.’ Jamie paused and glanced down at your crotch and then Malcolm’s, ‘or invite me.’

‘Jamie,’ Malcolm warned his colleague with his tone but with you standing between his legs he could do little else. 

‘Let the lady speak for herself, you fucker.’ Jamie shot at Malcolm, even as he reached down to massage his quickly-growing erection in his trousers. ‘What do you say? Think you could take two hot Scottish cocks?’

Glancing at Malcolm, who only shrugged and gestured for you to answer Jamie on your own before resting his hand back onto his cock to stroke himself lightly. You turned to face Jamie, but still between Malcolm’s legs. ‘I know Malcolm’s got a hot cock. Let’s see what you have then.’ 

Jamie laughed and closed the gap between you until it was just Malcolm’s leg separating you and him. Malcolm grunted and wrapped a hand around his cock as he watched Jamie loosen his belt and unzip his trousers. You took hold of the waistband of his underpants and pulled them down, releasing his semi-erect prick. Taking hold of Jamie you started to stroke it, enjoying the feel of it harden under your touch. Unlike Malcolm, Jamie was circumcised and the sight of his exposed tip made you lick your lips and want to suck him off badly. Dropping to your knees, Malcolm shifting his legs open wider for you, you pressed against his thigh with your breasts and soon you were running your tongue over the thick tip of Jamie’s cock. 

‘Fuck me,’ Jamie groaned as he quickly loosened his tie and was stripping off his clothes. 

You drew your tongue along the underside of his cock, holding it upwards to see the lines of pulsing lines of his veins. With the tip of one nail, you traced the line of the thickest veins to cause Jamie to tremble. There was a soft thump as his belt buckle landed on the floor along with his trousers before Jamie kicked them out of the way and stood naked beside Malcolm. He leaned over you to grip Malcolm’s cock in his grasp and pump it for him. Malcolm loosened his own tie finally and stripped off his shirt. 

‘Suck him off good,’ Malcolm told you, his hand stroking through your hair. You could see Malcolm’s cock out of the corner of your eye, bulging out from around Jamie’s grip. ‘Don’t worry, darling, you’ll get my cock in your pussy yet. Watching you suck Jamie off is getting me so very hard again.’

Turning your full attention on Jamie, you slipped your hand around his balls, massaging them as you engulfed the tip of Jamie’s cock and began to slowly move up and down the length, feeling the heavy head on your tongue. The taste of his pre-cum leaking from his slit made your mouth water more, covering his cock with your saliva. ‘Shit, woman, hope your pussy is as wet as your fucking mouth.’ Jamie groaned. 

Grunting, you were rubbing your pussy as you sucked him off. You didn’t think you could be this turned on and wet but having Jamie’s cock in your mouth and watching Malcolm’s cock being stroked by Jamie’s hand was more intense than you thought it could be for you. Finally, wanting at least one of these Scotsmen to be fucking you hard, you pulled your mouth away from Jamie. ‘I want a cock inside me. Badly.’ You told the men and Malcolm stood up finally. 

‘You’ll be getting cock alright, my hot little darling.’ Malcolm grinned and ran his hand over your pussy through your wet panties. ‘Time to get these off you.’ He slipped the stained, lacy garment off you and threw it at Jamie. His fellow Scot lifted the lace to his nose and took a deep breath of it, inhaling the mixed scent of you and of Malcolm. ‘Fucking pervert.’ Malcolm laughed and stood behind you, pressing his rigid cock against your buttocks. With a soft touch, Malcolm had you lean forward and you spread your legs for him. Jamie knelt down in front of you and you put your hands on his shoulders to hold yourself up. You moaned aloud as Malcolm’s thick headed cock teased the entrance to your cunt. Next, you heard Malcolm’s grunt and gasped at the same time as he sank inside you. Jamie’s finger was sliding over your wet clit to rub it as Malcolm began to slowly slide in and out of you. 

‘Fuck, darling, you are wet.’ Jamie grinned and sucked his finger clean. ‘You taste her yet, Malc?’ Malcolm ground deep into you and only growled a yes at Jamie. Jamie laughed again before he shifted closer to you and, with his fingers spreading your lips apart, it was his tongue on your clit next instead of just his finger. You whimpered at the sensation of Malcolm’s cock thrusting into you and Jamie’s hot tongue digging into your clit. 

Malcolm’s thrusting became harder and deeper as he began to near a second orgasm. With a tight grip on your hips, Malcolm groaned and then his body shuddered as he shot his load inside you. Your own body began to tremble violently as your own climax ran through your muscles. It was only thanks to Malcolm holding your hips and Jamie under you to support you that you managed to not fall to the floor. Instead, you could feel your juices running down the insides of your thighs mixed with Malcolm’s own cum. Jamie’s mouth was eager to lap up everything he could from your skin. 

‘Fuck this,’ Jamie groaned. ‘My turn now.’ He got to his feet and guided you to the desk, hoisting you by the waist up onto it and urging your legs apart. Not caring that Malcolm had just cum inside you, Jamie was holding his cock in his hand and rubbing the tip over your clit to send another wave of pleasure through your body. Malcolm stood back for a moment, a hand on his cock to stroke his drained cock gently. Jamie lifted your hips and pulled you to the edge of the desk and sank into you. Wrapping your legs around Jamie, you ran your hands up and down his arms as he pistoned in and out of your slick hole. 

Malcolm stood behind Jamie, a large hand sliding up and down the other man’s ass cheeks, watching you get fucked hard. His cock, still drained and only semi-erect, rubbed against Jamie’s skin ‘Fuck her hard, Jamie.’ Malcolm urged his colleague on. ‘I want to watch her cum again.’

‘Oh god!’ You could barely speak with Jamie thrusting into you hard enough to make you move back and forth on the desktop. The slapping of his balls on your skin just made you moan louder. Malcolm reached around Jamie, taking one of your breasts in his hand to squeeze it gently. 

‘Fuck!’ Jamie groaned loudly. ‘I can’t hold back!’ 

‘Fill her hole with your cum, Jamie.’ Malcolm taunted the darker haired man. ‘You got to taste my cum in her hole. I want to do the same.’

‘Fuck you, you fucking fucker!’ Jamie grunted and redoubled his grinding into you. With a sudden cry, Jamie’s head went back and his cum jetted from his cock inside you, filling you. Malcolm reached round and his thumb pressed on your clit, furiously rubbing you until you were cumming yourself, your muscles clenching tight around Jamie’s erection inside you, making him groan loudly again. Another shudder from him and he was pulling out, squeezing his cock tightly to milk another stream of cum from the slit, letting it drip over your pussy. ‘Fucking hell, that was.. Fuck.’ 

Malcolm pushed Jamie out of the way to bend over you between your legs and, with long slow moves of his tongue up and down the entire length of your pussy, he lapped up your juices to make you tremble with more waves of pleasure. 

‘Oh my god,’ You finally caught your breath, laying on Malcolm’s desk and breathing hard. With Malcolm between your legs and Jamie to one side, both men were slowly stroking your breasts and thighs. 

‘Well, darling. I hadn’t expected to have fucking Jamie show up but it looks like you enjoyed yourself.’

‘That is not the word I would use.’ You sighed.

Jamie leaned over and, as you watched, kissed Malcolm before he spoke. ‘I think she wants more of our cocks, Malcolm.’

‘Yeah, I think you’re fucking right.’ Malcolm grinned and helped you sit up.

‘As much as I can get!’ You exclaimed with a smile as your hands took hold of both their cocks to squeeze them.


End file.
